Angel Assassin
by Jay Haru
Summary: Shinji Ikari's life is forever changed when, waking up one day, his Mom, Dad, Misato and Asuka found him waking up together with a girl. The icebreaker came when the girl woke up and kissed Shinji saying she is his wife, Rei Ayanami! An AU Romantic comedy
1. A day of surprises

Angel Assassin mission 1: A day of surprises

Mission start

- 3 -

- 2 -

- 1 -

"Where did she go?!" asked a uniformed officer.

Panting, his partner replied, "Damn, she's fast!"

"She is injured so she won't go anywhere far" he responded. "Anyway, let's continue searching."

A crimson set of eyes watched as the two police officers moved farther from her location. Judging it was safe, she stealthy run towards the opposite direction.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

It was a fine afternoon in Tokyo 3 Municipal Junior High School. The bell has just rung signaling the end of the day and groups of students can be seen coming out of the main campus gates. Many of them are planning on how to spend their weekend seeing as it was a Friday, other talk about some mundane subject and a few about a specific person whose heart they want to capture.

One such group, dubbed 'The Three Stooges' by one of their peers is seen walking together leisurely.

"So, Shin-man! What about your plan this weekend? You finally gonna ask that red devil out?" a young boy designated as a 'Jock' asked.

"W-what are you talking about?!" The boy in question stammered. "Asuka and I, w-we're just childhood friends".

"Stop embarrassing Iron Chef Shinji, Touji. It's as if you are faring well with your little miss freckles" the third stooge and military otaku said.

Putting the latter friend on a headlock, Touji retorted "O-oh yeah? Like you are doing any better than me , Kensuke."

Sighing, Shinji told his friends to stop. "Besides, I had to go to the convenience store to gather supplies. After that, I need to prepare dinner before my guardian does."

Kensuke snickered, responding "You would make a very good wife someday, Shinji."

"Ha ha! Well, hope the red devil would propose to him soon!" inserted Touji, embarrassing the young boy more. "Oh, and Mari says thank you for the cookies. It means so much to us that both of you visit my sister"

"Its fine Touji, your little sister was fun to be with." smiled Shinji "Just tell me what she wants and I will make a batch for her. I do hope she gets well soon."

"Well, according to the doctors she should be out by next week. We really owe it to your dad that the guy who hit and run her was caught." Said the bespectacled otaku.

With a shy smile, Shinji spoke "Well, that's the commander for you. He maybe a little bit odd but my dad is cool that way."

"So he is." Touji said amused. "Well, just don't forget arcade tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure!" the 2 stooges replied before going their own separate destinations.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

"I must seek shelter." She thought. "The mission cannot fail."

Running from roof to roof, she can feel her strength ebbing away from her. Escaping from her pursuers, she had yet to rest her weary body. It was then that she felt dizzy and finally, she felt herself hurtling towards a window.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Dropping his groceries on the floor, Shinji fished out his keys from his pockets. He had been living in Apartment 402 for six months now together with his adopted sister/guardian, Misato Katsuragi. He decided to separate a while back since he was always pressured by his parents to take a more _active _role in the law enforcement field his father commands.

Entering the dark apartment, he switched the light on and proceeded to clear the groceries and start making dinner.

"Wark!" a penguin greeted Shinji on the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Pen-Pen. I guess Misato is not home yet." Said the boy to the flightless avian. "Let me just cut this up and I'll give you your food, okay?"

"Wark!" replied Pen-Pen to his owner.

About halfway through the dinner preparation, a loud crash was heard coming from Shinji's "Lovely Suite" as his guardian refers to it. He ran and checked what could have caused the said noise and was shocked and awed at the same time with what he saw. There laying unconscious in his room is a (stunningly beautiful) girl who seemed to be of his age.

"A-are you o-okay?" Shinji mentally slapped himself for that rhetorical question "_of course she isn't okay, you idiot! She's unconscious."_

Deciding to act, he approached the girl to check up on her status.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

She sensed it. Someone was approaching her. However, the feeling emanating from the person was unfamiliar. She had long ago learned how to sense the fear or hate that usually emanates from her pursuers but this, this _individual, _seems to give off a different air.

Gathering what remains of her strength, she willed herself to stand up and focus should the person proved to be an adversary. What she saw is a young boy probably of her age. Staring directly in the person's eye to intimidate, she instead was lost to his calm blue eyes. What happened next was something she never expected to happen. Her heart skipped a beat.

As the last of her strength left her, her last thought of the enigma before her was _"Who are you?"_

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"_How beautiful."_ Were the only words that resounded on Shinji's mind. He reacted instinctively when the girl who suddenly stood up and looked at him with alluring crimson orbs suddenly fainted. He cradled her on his lap carefully and felt her forehead.

"Oh my God, She's burning!" Frantically, he grabbed his mobile and called his supposed guardian.

Meanwhile, on the opposite part of the city, we see a gorgeous woman on her late twenties together with her best friend. They are inside some certain popular hangout drinking and partying the night way.

"Are you going to answer that?" Asked her faux blonde friend.

"Nah." Misato, drinking her Yebisu. "Shinji-kun just probably wants to check up and convince me again to go home early."

Raising her eyebrow, Ritsuko said "And here I thought **you** are his guardian."

Misato just stuck her tongue out and pushed the call function of her phone. Only to be met with the 'Battery Low' message.

"Hey Rits, can I borrow your phone? Mine just died on me." Says the purple haired woman.

"Sorry Misato, mine is still under repair after the last time you borrowed it." Was the reply she received.

"Damn."

Shinji sighed. It seems he cannot contact Misato. He had already set his 'guest' on his bed and is already tending to her with a cool towel and some blankets. Gazing at her, Shinji contemplated on how she looks. From her azure hair, cropped short and framing her face to her pale skin that looks like porcelain. He unconsciously brushed her messy mop of hair to get a better view of her face.

"Wark!" A cry awakened Shinji from his trance. "P-Pen-Pen! Don't surprise me like that!"

He walked to the kitchen and set on a plate some sardines for the water fowl to eat. Shinji then continued to prepare a simple vegetarian dinner while Pen-pen dragged his food and uncharacteristically opened the television to watch his nightly soap. It is the episode where the lead guy would marry the lead female and the penguin won't miss it for the world.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"_Where am I?" She asked herself. "Who am I?"_

"_Do you, Rei Ayanami, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Her eyes widened as, she saw, beside her was a brown haired boy dressed in a tuxedo whose cool blue eye's gaze made her feel an indescribable feeling. It was an unknown feeling but she had deemed it as… acceptable._

_She faced the person who earlier asked her and said in a monotone voice "Yes."_

"_You may now kiss the bride!" the penguin in front of them finally announced._

_Although looking calm, she happily obliged._

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

No word can describe what Shinji is feeling at the moment. One minute he was checking the temperature of his patient, and next, he was grabbed and is now engaged in what he can only describe as his first kiss.

"_So soft."_ Was the last coherent thought he had when finally, Shinji's over stimulated mind crashed. And he promptly fainted.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

Asuka was pissed. That is evident by a trail of disaster to those who was unfortunate enough to have crossed paths with the fiery haired beauty. Her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryuu, has again forgotten to send for her allowance. It was bad enough that she wasn't always at home due to her work in NERV Institute and now, she had to go to Shinji to get a free meal _again. _Not that she minded though, Shinji _is _her childhood friend after all. Add to the fact that it seems that he had been somewhat been blessed by the gods in regards to cooking.

"Maybe it wasn't so bad Mama forgot my allowance after all." She mused as her mood shifted in remembrance of Shinji's kitchen skills. "Wonder what he is cooking for breakfast."

A smile crept to her lips as she hurried to apartment 402.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"Really, Misato." An unshaven man spoke. "I am not your personal chauffeur."

"Oh, come on, Kaji. You know you love to serve helpless beautiful ladies like us." Misato said sweetly.

Giggling, Ritsuko added, "Of course, that depends on how you define the word. Misato can take a fully grown goon and live to tell the tale."

"Hey! I thought you're my best friend?" whined Misato between her friends laughter.

"Just remember Misato, we have a _date_ tonight." Kaji spoke seriously afterwards.

Misato sighed. The date that Kaji implied is another investigation about the assassin code named Angel Lilith the 'Ice Queen'. The said person is one of the Seventeen Angels of Death, a group of assassins that has eluded the Tokyo-3 police force for quite some time. It was hypothesized that they are under command of a higher power. Capturing one of the Angels is important if they want to crack this case.

She finally spoke. "Well, Section 2 reported that she escaped after the attempted assassination of the commander. Hopefully, we can get some sort of trail that will lead us to her whereabouts."

"Wonder why the Angels would target the commander." The blonde said.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kaji offered. "Anyhow, the last officers that pursued her said that she looked almost on the verge of collapse before they lost sight of her."

"Let's just talk about this later. Shinji is probably preparing some nice breakfast for me and I don't want to ruin it." Misato finalized their conversation as they neared their destination.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

A car containing 2 adults sped towards the streets of Tokyo-3. The bearded man behind the wheel gives off an aura of intimidation while his companion was a picture of peace.

"Are you sure about this, Gendo?" the woman finally spoke.

Keeping his sunglass covered eyes on the road, Gendo smiled to his wife, "Of course, Yui. After that encounter, I just had to see my family complete."

He gave a squeeze of Yui's hand and continued. "Besides, I kind of miss Shinji. It has been six month since he moved in to Misato's."

Yui returned a smile to her husband. "I know how you feel, Gendo. I miss him as well."

"I should not have forced the idea on him. I never thought he will pack up and leave." Said the man bitterly.

"Don't blame yourself, dear. You have only thought for the best at that time." she gave him a comforting gaze, "Shinji is old enough to take care of himself. I am proud that you taught him that."

"Thank you, love." She kissed Gendo's cheek ."You're welcome. Now, put up a happy face so we can surprise Shinji."

Never did it occur to them that they are in for an even bigger surprise.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Inside the 'Lovely Suite', as if by some good (or bad, whichever way you look at it) luck, 2 young teens lie close to each other. The boy had, for the first time, overslept from his usual early bird routine. His unconsciously held his bedmate nearer as if wanting to feel more of her. The girl, having had her first ever dream, snuggled closer to the warm body she shared the bed with. What was more; she had the faintest trace of a contented smile on her lips. None of them realizes what the next half hour would bring.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

Call it anything you want. In fact, you can even call it an 'Act of God'. However, that doesn't change the fact that in front of Apartment Room no. 402, Gendo and Yui Ikari, Misato Katsuragi and Asuka Langley Sohryuu found each other.

"Uncle, Auntie! This is a surprise!" Misato greeted the persons who were her second parents.

"Guten Morgen, Uncle Gendo and Auntie Yui! Never knew you would visit Shinji today." The German-blooded girl chimed in with a smile.

Yui smiled at both girls. "Yes, it was a last minute decision by Gendo to have a sort of family reunion."

"Today is as good as any day." Gendo held his wife close. "We want to have some family bonding even if we are busy with our works."

"That would be nice." Said the guardian as she invited her adopted parents and her ward's childhood friend inside the apartment.

The first thing that they have noticed upon entering is that it is quiet. Second is that Shinji, known to his peers as an early riser, was not awake. Only his bag on the sofa indicates that he is at home. Curious at this unusual break of habit, the four individual proceeded to his room.

"I wonder if he is calling sick when he ringed me." Voiced Shinji's flat mate. "He was fine when he left for school yesterday though."

Gendo looked at his adopted daughter in a assuring voice "We will see."

Yui opened the door wide enough for everyone to see the young occupant. If it was possible, all of them should have seizures by now. Or at least have their mouth frothing. Their unbelieving eyes are trying to erase the vision that they are seeing. There, on the bed lies the shy and usually introverted Shinji Ikari. The ice breaker; he is currently sleeping with a girl and both are hugging each other in what could be only described as intimate.

The girl unconsciously rolled away for a moment but that was enough disturbances to awake the beds other occupant. Was he in for such a ride.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Shinji groggily sat up on his bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he was greeted by the frozen stares of not only his guardian/flat mate, but also of his parents and childhood friend. The stares that they were giving him was making him highly uncomfortable so he decided to break the ice.

"Um, hi Mom, Dad, Asuka and Misato." He greeted cautiously.

"Shinji." That brought his mind into full alert. The voice came not from the four persons who just shifted their gawking looks to owner of the voice. He slowly turned his head and at the sight of the blue haired girl, all the memories of last night returned to him. If there ever was a record on how red a face can be from blushing, Shinji would have definitely set a new one as he remembered his stolen first kiss.

And then the girl stirred. She was still sleepy and her body sought the heat that made her feel comfortable while she slept. She reluctantly opened her eyes to gaze at the heat source's blue eyes and give him a peck on the lips.

"W-who the hell is she, Shinji?!" snapped Asuka, the kiss broke whatever hypnotism that was used on her.

The albino looked at the fiery teen and spoke in a unusually monotone voice. "My name is Rei Ayanami, spouse of Shinji Ikari."

At once, five minds have formed a coherent thought and a united shout was heard.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!!"

To be continued.

Angel Assassin Mission 1: A day of surprises

Mission complete

**I finnaly came in terms of myself and published my very first ever fanfic.I am really not that knowledgable in the arts of prose so i ask forgiveness if my fic seems lacking in certain aspects. As it is, I have enjoyed writing the firsh chapter and you can be assured that this would be updated and a note that this fanfic is an Alternate Unvierse so while i try to keep the characters to their original form, they would be a bit OCC. I hope that it woold still be appreciated as it is. All your views would be important as i develop this story so I wait for your reviews. **


	2. Meet your In Laws

Angel Assassin mission 2: Meet your in-laws

Mission start

- 3 -

- 2 -

- 1 -

One could feel the tension inside Apartment 402. It was so thick that a knife would even have trouble cutting it. Exactly one third of the current room's population was placed in what Gendo prefers to call 'The Limelight'. Shinji liked to call it his 'Ticket to Insanity'.

"Hnnnn." Began the bearded man assuming his patented 'Gendo Pose' as he leered.

That sent shivers to Shinji's spine. His father a master tactician and intimidator, preferring to use mind tactics to break his enemies. Not helping is the fact that the other two women are giving him odd looks. It's as if he was guilty of something to all womankind.

"I can't believe you did this, Shinji." Started Yui. "We trusted you when you asked to move out."

"B-but, mom I-"

"Well, at least you picked a cutie." Misato tried to look angry but the comment just oozed teasing all over it. "I hope you're man enough to take responsibility."

"Misato-nee!!!"

Meanwhile, Asuka is still shocked seeing her not-boyfriend together in a bed. Not to mention that the girl was _naked_. She looked like she had lost all coherent thought for the time being and was currently on the sofa.

Sensing his predicament, Shinji chanced a glance at his stoic companion. Rei was currently hugging Pen-Pen on her lap like some stuffed toy. That says a lot since the waterfowl **never **allows any stranger near him. Point in case; Asuka took a month before she even got anywhere near him. So, seeing the albino tame the somehow eccentric bird was nothing short of phenomenal. But the icing on the cake was –

She was currently having a staring contest with his father.

"You are good." Said Gendo to his adversary. People usually shiver in fear when they hear that their interrogator would be the commander of Tokyo-3 police force but this girl is taking his challenge.

Still as emotionless as ever, Rei responded. "The complement is yours, father-in-law."

"_father-in-law, father-in-law, father-in-law…" _The words echoed in the Commander's mind. That was when he knew. Gendo lost.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" The bearded man roared between tears. "You have made your father proud, Shinji!"

Shinji sweat-dropped as his mom proceeded to calm down his overemotional father.

"_This is going to be a very long day." _he bowed in exasperation.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

In an undisclosed region of Tokyo-3, twelve men have gathered.

"We have lost contact with Lilith." A man spoke. "What went wrong?"

Red orbs glistened from the dark background. "It seemed that we have underestimated his capabilities."

A different voice was heard. "Will this be of any danger with our scenario?"

"She knows not the plans of the Council of Nicea."

"What is the last report on her whereabouts?" Another questioned.

"Reports from our sources say she was last seen trying to escape the cordon made by the target."

One of the voices sneered. "It seems that the reputation of the Angels is overrated."

The figure didn't make a response. Instead, a black feather flew across the room and hit its target. A fly dropped dead at the feet of the last speaker.

"I suggest that you do not insult our assassin corps." The leader, code named Peter, said. "After all, he personally trained the Angel in question."

"I take full responsibility of this lapse." Said the man with the crimson eyes.

"And what of Iscariot?" asked Peter. "He and his _gospel_ remains a threat."

"The wrath of the Angels will befall him." With that, Adam, Angel of Death, vanished.

One by one, the apostles of the Council of Nicea dispersed.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Unknown to the apostles and Adam, a lone person had been observing. Such is the nature of his job that required he list himself as dead. He however, somehow had lady luck on his side.

After the council left, he hid for a while until he knew for sure he was alone.

Although he had gathered so much information, he was still in the dark. The organization infiltrated, named SEELE, didn't seem like a simple crime group. It seemed a deeper delve was in order to get the answers he wanted.

But for now, he was just thankful for another day to live.

"I really need a raise." He groaned. "This job gives me the hives."

With that, he finally left the scene.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

There was a merciful pause in the questioning. Breakfast was served and the mood in the room now had a somehow lighter atmosphere. Shinji sat near Rei who asked for a non-meat meal. Misato situated on his left and had a mischievous smile on her. Gendo had finally calmed down and was back to his imposing self with Yui beside him. They were on the right side of the table, currently eating their meal.

Somehow, something felt missing_**.**_ No, not a thing, but someone. And it was then Shinji felt a shiver running down his spine.

He can sense it, a disturbance in the force and ever growing. It was something he had seen and felt before. Something that he had experience with since childhood. And it is coming closer, he knew, to exact vengeance. Shinji can only name this anomaly as –

A mad and fuming Asuka Langley Sohryu.

"Shinji." Her voice seemed to promise him endless pain. "Care to give an explanation on what I saw earlier?"

"I, We, Asuka - I mean…" Shinji tried to start.

"Shinji and I slept on the same bed."

An amused giggle from Misato and a manly cry from Gendo was the response she got from that.

It took all of Asuka's self restraint to not slap her childhood friend in front of his parents. "Just give me breakfast, Shinji." She growled.

"O-okay" He meekly responded.

Shinji quickly got up and served Asuka. The meal had somehow pacified the flaming redhead but she still wanted some answers. After breakfast was done, the three adults went to the sofa while Rei played (stared) with Pen-Pen. Shinji asked Asuka to help him with the dishes while telling her what really happened last night.

"So, what you're saying is that, she had amnesia?" Asuka said. "And nothing happened between you two?" she added quirking an eyebrow.

"Erm… Yeah, I fainted so as far as I know, nothing did." He weakly responded.

She thought for a moment and then finally spoke. "Well, we can ask my mom for help. I don't know when she will be available though. I'm going to visit her since she forgot to give me my allowance."

Shinji chuckled. "Aunt Kyoko did it again then."

"Yeah, I mean, I can't believe it myself." Said Asuka between her own stifled laugh.

"Thanks Asuka." Smiled Shinji. "It means a lot to me if you can help her."

"Hey, you're my Shi- friend, after all." She blushed at her near slip. "Well, got to go. I still need to buy groceries after I get my allowance."

Shinji accompanied Asuka to the door after she said her goodbyes to his parents and Misato.

"Take care, okay."

"Hey, you're talking to the girl that knows more martial arts than Bruce Lee!" Pouted the red head.

"I'm just worried for you, Asuka."

Asuka didn't reply and started to walk away from Apartment 402, blushing at the voiced concern over her by Shinji. Taking in a deep breath, her eyes fired up in determination. _"Watch out Wondergirl! I won't let you take Shinji away from me!"_ Were her last thoughts as she continued her way.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Shinji watched as his feisty friend left. When Asuka was out of sight, he closed the door and checked on his 'wife'. He found Rei in the dining room and what he saw made him smile.

There, on the table, was his pet Pen-Pen who was having a staring contest with the albino. Rei seemed to be losing since tears are forming from her eyes. The battle concluded after a minute with the penguin bagging the win.

He let out a laugh as he saw everything. It was not a full laughter, just an amused and heartfelt laughter. Rei cocked her head sideways slightly to locate the source of the laughter. _"She really is cute."_ Shinji mused.

It was then that Misato entered the scene. "You two lovebirds come with me." She said with a teasing smile.

"Where to, Misato-nee?" He inquired.

"To get Rei here some change of clothes of course." The older woman said. "Unless you got a thing for her wearing your clothes."

Shinji flustered at that comment and went to his room to get his wallet, muttering about "perverted sisters" while Misato dragged the albino to her room to find for her something feminine to wear.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

He loved his older sister, really. But sometimes, Misato could really make him squirm. He didn't even know why he had to be in this place, this of all places

It was two hours earlier when, Shinji and Rei together with Misato as chaperone, went to the mall upon the older woman's suggestion to buy Rei some personal supplies. They had gone to all the dress shops and had Rei try some of the clothes. It seemed that she had a dislike to the color red for some reason. Some of the dresses she tried really suited her while others just made Shinji more speechless.

The dress that she wore (courtesy of Misato) was an eye catcher as well. He was thankful that Misato had opted to give her none of her more revealing apparel and yet, she still made the blue haired girl look cute. It was surprising as he had never known the dress to exist in Misato's wardrobe.

Little did he know that the dress was the last gift Misato's deceased father had given her. She never had the heart to wear it and now, it seemed the perfect fit for Rei.

After a tiring two hours of looking, trying and buying - paid by the commander and his wife, they are at last, to the final shop on the purple haired woman's list. Unfortunately for Shinji, it was for a certain type of apparel, the no-mans-land of shopping, a store of women's lingerie to be specific_**.**_

"W-what am I doing here, Misato-nee?" stuttered Shinji who, by now, reached fire engine red shade.

The person he was talking to poked her head out of the dressing room and said. "We need a male opinion."

"You do not need a male opinion for underwear!"

"Whatever." She snorted. "Well, we're done here." She then proceeded to lift the blinds quickly.

As reflex, Shinji closed his eyes so as to not see Rei in a compromising state and saving himself from a massive nosebleed from the experience. He blinked them open however, when he felt a hand touch his cheek. It was Rei who was, thankfully, wearing a dress. One that wasn't shown to him earlier

"Is my dress unacceptable?" Inquired the albino.

Shinji had somehow lost his ability to speak and just gawked at the girl who was still touching his face.

The dress she now wore brought out her beauty even more, so that she seemed to glow. It seemed so ethereal that for a moment, he thought that the girl was sent from heaven. Misato noted that he never blinked nor took his eyes off the blue haired girl and smiled.

She flicked her ward's forehead and remarked. "I never mentioned anything about letting you see her in lingerie." She then proceeded to laugh mischievously.

Yep, Shinji loved his Misato-nee. But sometimes, the things she does to him for her enjoyment would be an early death for him.

They now neared a junction on their way home. The light indicates that it was safe to walk across. A young girl of maybe four ran past him trying to reach the other side as quickly as possible. It was then he saw something wrong, a car ignoring the signal heading straight towards the girl.

After a short moment, a screech and crash is heard…

To be continued

Angel Assassin Mission 2: Meet your in-laws

Mission complete

_**I had speed edited and uploaded the one that my beta finally sent. **_

_**To ArmorBlade, I give you this public apology and I hope you will still beta fro me. I need you (grovels)**_

__

**Second, to dennis, i tried to come up with the explanation on chapter 2 but it had somehow been out of place so I would just try to answer the story on chapter 3 (hopefully). Also, as the story goes, i will slowly show how the title 'Angel Assassin' came to be.**

**Third, i hope i wont offend those of with strong religious beliefs. My story has some major seinen in it together with psychological and religious tones butr still. its a fic so i hope it wont be disturbing. I am a christian as well and my sect is strict. it says a lot that i even write something that may be seen as heretical as my views in the story are usually against biblically based teachings.  
**

**I am also very happy that some who have read my work added it to their favorites list. it means so much that my first work had been accepted as such. I promise to keep working on the story and update for at least every 10 days since i beta my works myself and as well as research the materials i incorporate in the story.**

**As of the moment, I had been reading the Dead Sea Scrolls, Nag Hammadi Library and other sources since somehow, the story took its own mythos. It is really unplanned but i hope that you will still enjoy reading it. I wont change the ranking not genre.**

**For those that revied but i didnt reply, I will say my thanks to you all for giving me comments.**

**Weii, hoping to see you next week guys!**

**Jay Haru Takamiya**

**Order of The Winged Sword of Light.**


	3. What is an Angel?

Angel Assassin mission 3: What is an Angel?

Mission start

- 3 -

- 2 -

- 1 -

Time seemed to slow down to Rei. Earlier, they had just finished buying her an entire closet of garments and now, she was running.

She had seen Shinji drop his bag and start to run towards something and when she looked, she saw what made him panic. A child is about to be hit by a car. By reaction, she ran after Shinji and tried to catch up with him.

A good three or four step ahead, Shinji's footing slipped and he fell down.

"Nooooo!!!" She heard him shout in desperation.

Rei mustered all of her strength and willed her body to move faster. And then it happened. Everything around her seemed to decelerate as she continued her dash towards the cause of Shinji's concern. She doesn't know if she will make it on time to rescue the child.

She gave herself one last push and within a few steps, grabbed hold of the girl.

And then the car screeched and crashed…

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Shinji tried to ignore the pain of his ankle. It was swollen but he couldn't care less. He just prayed to any god that will listen that his worst fear would not come to pass.

"Please, let them be safe." He whispered it to himself.

It was shocking indeed. He just saw Rei run at athletic, if not, inhuman speed towards the girl. He had seen her reach the girl but didn't know if they had escaped in time before the possessed driver ran past and crashed.

A small number of crowds were gathering as he neared the scene. He couldn't help but cry as he thought of the worst possible outcome.

"Rei..." he silently mouthed.

"Miwako!!!" Shinji turned around and saw a woman hurriedly running towards the scene.

"_Must be the mother."_ He thought. How it pains him to see someone in pain for a loss of a loved one.

"Mamma!"

He froze. His heartbeat quickened as he heard a small voice answer her mother's cries. Oh, how Shinji hoped that the voice came from that girl. He slowly turned his head towards the location of the voice. What he felt afterwards is a mixture of relief and happiness.

There, near the wreck, stood Rei looking as stoic as ever. In her arms was the young girl who looked a bit shaken but generally unharmed. Forgetting the pain in his foot, he ran towards the 2 girls.

The mother of the child had already reached them before he did and was thanking Rei. Rei, on the other hand looked like … well… Rei. He had to smile when she tilted her head as she tried to decide what to do.

"Rei…" He started, panting as he did. "You're not… hurt are you?"

"I am uninjured, Shinji." Replied the girl in her flat tone.

"I'm glad." He mused as he shifted his gaze to the child and her parent.

"Thank you again." Said the mother. "Your girlfriend saved my daughter."

Shinji blushed as he said. "Um… Rei isn't my girlfriend at all. You see she – "

"I am his wife."Rei finished for Shinji.

Fortunately, Misato decided to make her appearance at that moment, saving him from explaining to the mom why he was 'married' at age 14.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"_What the hell just happened?!" _A shocked Misato asked herself.

She had just seen her adopted brother take a mad dash and then followed by Rei. She then heard him shout desperately and, just in time, saw the girl run at a world record breaking speed.

Misato then was stunned as she saw Rei and the girl that Shinji and her tried to rescue was seemingly hit by some idiot behind wheels. It was too much for her that she had just stared unbelievably while Shinji tried to limp towards the scene. Somehow, she was reminded of the death of her own father by this.

"_Not again."_ Her mind whispered as tears flowed freely from her eyes. _"Please not again."_

And then, against all odds, she saw that Rei did save the girl. More surprisingly, she looks uninjured from the experience.

She hurried towards both youths and cried, "Stupid kids! Don't make me worry like that again!"

She then proceeded to give Shinji and Rei a bearhug.

"M-Misato-nee, stop, it's embarrassing" Shinji spoke indignantly.

"Oh, so you like to cuddle up with Rei instead?" She teased.

"T-that's not it at all." He responded as his ears reddened.

"I'm just relieved both of you are fine." She finally confessed, "And, wow Rei, never knew you can run that fast! You should be in the national team or something!"

"Yeah, Rei." Shinji agreed, "You seem to have the potential to be a world class athlete."

"You embarrass me, Shinji." She whispered. Again, only Shinji noticed the slight color change on her cheeks.

"Well, got to call headquarters about this incident. " Misato said as she fished out her phone, "Seems we have a D.U.I. case here."

"We must take our leave." The mother finally spoke, "Thank you again for saving Miwako." Both mom and child then bowed and took their leave.

Misato spoke to the woman and said, "We may have to call you in Headquarters, Ma'am. We need a sworn statement so punks like this one" she pointed to the unconscious driver. "Will get his just rewards."

"Of course"

With that, the woman her child began to leave. After a few seconds though, the little girl shouted to Rei.

"You're an angel, Onee-chan!"

Shinji had a small smile forming in his lips. _"An angel indeed"_ he thought as he shifted his gaze to the blue haired girl. He was surprised when he saw Rei stiffen and he panicked when she had suddenly lost her consciousness.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

"_You are an Angel." She heard a voice speak. The voice was flat and cold. It somehow reflected her own way of speaking. Only, this was a male voice and it is steel hard. She tried to locate the speaker but she cannot see in the total darkness. "You are an Assassin!"_

Rei suddenly bolted up, trying to take a grasp of her surroundings. Clearing her mind, she had noticed a worried Shinji who was holding her hands tightly.

"Are you alright, Rei?" He asked. "You just passed out for about 5 minutes and I got worried."

"I am unharmed, Shinji." She replied as she tried to stand up but felt her legs buckle as she did.

Shinji rushed to her side and said, "Nope, I don't think so." He then looked at Misato and said, "I'm taking Rei home, Misato-nee. "

"Okay, I'll bring the bags home with me then." She told the boy. "Don't do anything I would do, Shinji."

"M-Misato-nee!!!" he groaned at the teasing.

After that, the brown haired boy placed Rei on a piggy back ride and started the slow walk home. Shinji blushed as he felt Rei's breasts press upon his back. Not helping was the fact that her arms were wrapped lazily to him.

They passed the busy sections of the city and is now trekking the quieter residential area. As they were nearing the Ikari/Katsuragi abode, they passed along a small park with a few children playing. Shinji stopped and smiled as he remembered childhood memories of him and Asuka.

"Hey Rei, want to go to the park for a while?"

"That would be acceptable, Shinji." That reply sent shivers down Shinji's back as her warm breath touched the skin of his ears and neck. He tried his best not to blush as he carried her towards their new destination.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Rei sat on the swing as she waited for Shinji to come back. The brown haired boy had asked her if she would like some 'ice cream cone'. She didn't think she ever had one so she accepted the offer. As she waited she thought of that voice earlier.

"_You are an Assassin!" _Her mind repeated the words.

"_Am I?"_

It was at that moment that Shinji returned carrying 2 cold treats. He handed one to Rei and sat on the other free swing on her side. The blue haired girl took a precautionary bite and found it good. He had to laugh as the blue haired girl suffered her first case of brain freeze and how messy her face is smeared with ice cream.

After cleaning her up with his handkerchief, the 2 teens sat on the swing quietly enjoying their surroundings. It was then that Rei decided to ask what was on her mind.

"What is an Angel?" Rei started.

"Well," Shinji said, "Angel can mean many things."

"In its simplest form, it means messenger. The bible uses the term for both human and spirits who carry God's message. Overtime, it began to be referenced only to the spirits that God sent. The Angels God sent are usually depicted as having white wings" The young boy explained.

Rei thought as if absorbing it, then responding, "When the girl told me I am an Angel, what did she mean by it? I am neither spirit nor do I have wings."

Shinji imagined the blue haired girl with a pair of wings and a harp singing praises in heaven and thought that she wouldn't be out of place as one.

"When the girl said 'you are an Angel' it meant that you are a kindhearted person. Usually, the epitome of an angel is someone who is caring and kind."

"I understand."

Shinji looked at Rei who is in deep thought.

"Is something the matter?" He finally asked.

Rei looked at him as if trying to phrase what she wanted to know.

"You have said Angel pertains to a good person." Rei continued, "Is there a possibility of an evil Angel?"

Shinji was quiet for a while before he finally replied, "You mean like, Demons?"

"No, they are not Demons. They are called Angels as well."

"I don't know." He honestly answered, "I'm not really that into religion nor myths. I do hope I had been of some help."

"You have been accommodating. I… thank you, Shinji."

After a few minutes of silence, Shinji decided that it was time for them to go back home. Again, he gave the albino a piggy back ride even though she had said she had rested and can walk by herself.

As they near their destination, Rei had fallen asleep on Shinji's back. He found it quite pleasurable and embarrassing at the same time as she cuddled onto his back. On the back of his mind, he was trying to remember if he had something important he forgot.

"Well, if it is that important, I would have remembered it." He assured himself as he continued their way home.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"That's the first time he stood us up." Remarked Kensuke.

A furious Touji spat "Doesn't mean we have to like it! I mean, he could have called us you know."

"Seems his phone is off though. I had tried calling for a while now." Said the otaku.

The 2 friends waited for Shinji in the arcade but he never showed up on the time they specified. It wasn't really a big deal whether the shy boy is there or not but they are his friends and friends never left one of their own.

"Oh well, it must have been an emergency and we can always ask him on Monday. We have already registered anyways but I hope he doesn't make it a habit." The jock sighed. "Team TKS needs to kick major ass on the municipal games."

"Yeah, whoever thought Shinji excels in _**Battle: Mobile Suits.**__"_ The boy with glasses said referring to the game in the arcade.

After a few more minutes, Kensuke and Touji split ways with the otaku heading for his photography apprenticeship and the jock going to the hospital.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

Gendo closed his phone and informed his wife, "Fuyutsuki-sensei has approved, Yui." His attention split with the current game of chess in front of him.

"That was a big favor to ask him." The woman said while preparing dinner, "I am glad he allowed it."

The bearded man just concentrated on his next move as he replied, "His favorite student did ask so I doubt he will object." He then moved a pawn forward the board.

The brown haired woman smiled as she remembered her and Gendo's time under their old professor. Who would have thought that the class genius would end up marrying the school troublemaker. Nobody would even believe that the Tokyo-3 city police commander was once a juvenile outcast. Only Yui and Fuyutsuki-sensei believed in Gendo and in the end, surprised everyone on Gendo's achievements.

The doorbell rang and Yui ran to the answer the door. On the other side was Shinji carrying a sleeping Rei Ayanami on his back. She had to smile at what she is seeing.

"You know dear." Said the older woman, "Misato called me earlier about the accidednt and all but, I don't think it takes the whole afternoon to walk from the mall to here even with her."

"Ummm… We, I mean, I took Rei to the park for ice cream." Said the blushing boy.

Yui gave her only son a knowing smile.

As though reading her mind, Shinji whined, "I-It's not what you think, Mom!"

"Of course, dear." The older woman ruffled his hair, "Well, let her rest and help me prepare dinner. Misato will be here shortly."

Shinji placed Rei on the couch and made her comfortable then followed his mom. On their way to the kitchen, he noticed his dad with his full attention on his game. His opponent mirrored Gendo's façade in hopes of daunting the commander. He moved his horse and would dearly pay the price.

"You are a hundred years too early to beat me." Said the smirking Gendo. He then moved his rook to his enemy's bishop, "Checkmate."

"WAAAAARRRRRRKKK!!!" Cried Pen-Pen in defeat. He had just lost his can of Yebisu to the commander.

"Such joy I get when I realize my scenario." Shinji sweatdropped at his father's antics. The commander is scary and imposing when he needs to be but with his family, he can just get plain weird.

"Don't worry Pen-Pen. I'll just add some more sardines for your dinner." Yui comforted the wailing penguin.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

Misato came after an hour and helped her adopted mom and Shinji set the table. Dinner was a quiet affair for the Ikari family. Yui prepared some dishes with which she substituted meat with tofu as well as some stir fried vegetables.

The earlier tension during breakfast was now completely gone as it seemed that Misato and Shinji's parents had readily accepted Rei. It was a combined relief and worry for the shy boy that no one questioned on her claim of being his wife.

While he really didn't hate having the blue haired girl, being her 'husband' is somehow making him very nervous. He isn't really experienced in relationships and the only girl he had ever known is Asuka. There was the class representative but other than being classmates and Asuka's confidant, he really knew nothing about interacting with the opposite sex.

Misato doesn't count as his adoptive sister usually just teases him and her own relationship with Investigator Ryouji Kaji can be described as a total roller coaster ride.

With dinner done and the dishes washed, Yui and Rei went over the recently used guestroom and started to fix the dresses they had bought. Misato rushed to her room and prepared for her shift. Pen-Pen is already on his freezer brooding the loss of his precious drink and finally, Gendo is either trying to help Shinji become a proper husband or give him a heart attack.

"And that is why foreplay is important." Finished the commander.

A really very red Shinji was just staring to his father. He had just learned more than what he wanted to know about doing the deed.

"D-dad, I-I'm only f-fourteen!" complained the young boy.

Gendo was somehow stunned by what his son said. And then came his howl, "My son has become a man so soon! You have made me so happy!!!"

Shinji just palmed his frustrated face with both hands. _"What did I ever do to you to deserve this, God?" _he internally complained.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Finally, Shinji's long and uncomfortable day ended. His parents said their goodbyes and together with Misato, left Apartment 402. He was just so tired with his ordeal that he decided to skip his usual cello practice, showered and after changing to his sleeping shirt and shorts, directly goes to sleep.

However, in the middle of the night, something just made him stir from his slumber. He silently willed his eyelids to open and identify what had disturbed his reprieve.

His eyes were met with a messy mop of blue hair. What was more, Rei was again snuggling on him tightly to feel his warmth. But one thing kept registering on his innocent mind.

She was totally naked.

Remembering all about his earlier 'talk' with his dad, Shinji's brain had only one response to the situation.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

To be continued.

Angel Assassin Mission 3: What is an Angel?

Mission complete

**Whew! finally, another chapter is done! I would have released this earlier but i had to wait for my beta reader. unfortunately, ArmorBlade seems busy with his studies so for the meantime, i am looking for someone who can beta for me until he returns.**

**Again, thank you for the posts and reviews i recieved as well as the persons who added my stories to thier favorites list. it somehow makes me happy that my first story is being recieved really well. I promise i will update as often as i can.**

**Also, watch out for the drawings i would make for each chapter. i really like to try and picture the scenes to make it more enjoyable.  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this latest chapter!**

**Jay Haru Takamiya**

**Order of the Winged Sword of Light  
**


	4. School daze, first phase

Angel Assassin mission 4: School daze, first phase

Mission start

- 3 -

- 2 -

- 1 -

Today is supposed to be just another ordinary Monday morning in Tokyo-3. People are waking up all over the city to start their week either for work or at school. The usual Monday morning rush signaling the new busy day.

However, this day promises to be anything but ordinary, especially for a certain class in Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

"Mamma, where is my hair clips?" A pretty red haired girl asked.

"It's on the desk, dear." Replied her mother, "Really, you had other clips."

Asuka pouted, "But this is my favorite pair."

"I know, sweetheart." Smiled Kyoko to her daughter. "Since it is the pair that Shinji gave you."

The girl blushed but continued to fix her hair. After a few moments, Asuka sat on the table for breakfast. It was one of the few occasions that Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu is at home with her only daughter and Asuka treasured those rare times.

"I wish we can spend more time like this, Mamma." She started.

The elder woman just looked at her with apologetic eyes, "I'm really sorry, Asuka. If I have a choice I would love to be always there for you but, this is the only work I know that I can earn enough to support us."

"Don't be, Mamma. I know it is hard to raise me all by yourself." She held her mother's hand reassuringly. "I just wish we can be together more often."

"So do I, Asuka" She looked at the clock and asked her daughter, "Are you not a bit early for school?"

"Um… well… you see… I…" The young teen stammered, "I want to ask Hikari to accompany me to school."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't mean Shinji?"

For the second time that day, the fiery girl was silenced by her somehow psychic mother.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

A boy crossed out another number from his calendar. He had been doing that from the time his young sister went to the hospital.

"Only five more days until Mari is released from the hospital!" He said to no particular person. His gaze then fell upon a certain frame. Touji's cheeks put up a light red color as he continued to stare at the person on the picture.

"Touji! You better come down here already or you will be late!" His father shouted downstairs.

Broken from his reverie, He responded, "Yeah, Pops!"

The jock took his shower and dressed on his usual school jersey uniform. The jersey was allowed to be worn as a uniform to show that a certain student is a varsity player. Every jersey shows a badge showing what particular sports club he or she belongs to. In Touji's case, it was the school mascot (As Kensuke noted, a Liger) grabbing a basketball.

Touji however, is not the usual and typical jock. He isn't the type to neither bully weak students nor use his status for his own benefits. In fact, if he hadn't become friends with the other stooges, he would have become a very popular person in school. Don't get him wrong, he loved his status but to him, his friends are something he treasures. After all, Shinji had helped him with his sister's case and that was something he was thankful for.

After getting his black hair gelled, he gave a final glimpse to the girl in the frame and rushed downstairs for his breakfast.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Kensuke had just come out of his bathroom and is currently checking his ever present companion, his camera. He had just bought a new professional digital camera and will be trying it out later.

"Wow, this camera is so light." He admired his toy. "I hope it does give good resolutions."

He looked at his picture board. In it were some of the memories he had captured. Most of it was of his friend and family but some are breathtaking images of nature. On the other side was his drawer filled with scale models of military artillery and vehicles. Also in it were his books about the military as well as photography.

Kensuke had always been fascinated by anything that has to do with the armed forces. It may be because his father and brother were in service while his mother had served as a military nurse for a while. It was a bit sad though that all three of them think that he should not continue the family tradition.

It was not that they didn't want to. However, Kensuke's family had noted that he had this innate talent behind the camera. They had even gone so far as give him apprenticeship to one of the well known photographers of Tokyo-3 news just to develop his natural talent.

Kensuke agreed since he did love to see the world behind the camera and capture unique moments. He had even become the chief photographer of the school newspaper. He was usually commissioned by the school to film special events.

The beep on his laptop alerted him of a new mail. He checked it and smiled to himself. It was a mail from his correspondence. The person was, like Kensuke, a military fan. He keyed in his response and checked it for consistency. Satisfied with his work, he pressed the send button and closed his laptop.

Finally, he finished dressing up and packed his camera. After all, you can never expect when something interesting would happen. He then went out of his room to get breakfast.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

A girl with freckles checks for the last time if she had all her school papers inside her bag. Being the class representative, she had to be a model student for her class. Making sure that everything was in order, Hikari Horaki then started to wrap some bentos for her and her two sisters.

She had to admit, she was no Shinji Ikari (known as Iron Chef Tokyo-3 in class) when it comes to the kitchen but she can cook up a fine meal.

"Nozomu, Nozomi, Breakfast is ready!" She finally announced.

A pitter patter of feet was heard and out came two seven year old twins.

"Whats our bento, Hikari-neechan?! Is it tempura?!" Both the girls excitedly squealed.

Hikari laughed and told them, "Yes, with the usual sweet corn rice and sweet pickles."

Their mother then entered the kitchen, "Really, Hikari. I think you are spoiling your sisters too much."

"Its fine, Mother." The class representative said, "I know both my sisters are a handful."

"What? But we are good kids." Nozomu pouted.

Nozomi then added, "Yeah, teacher said so herself!"

Their mother hugged them and spoke, "Of course you are, Hikari-neechan is only kidding."

After calming the two hyper kids, they began to eat their breakfast.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Shinji had just woken up from his sleep. He doesn't use an alarm clock anymore as his biological clock had been already trained to wake him on the exact same time. It was odd that it seemed to adjust itself whenever it was a weekend, allowing him to slumber a longer period of time.

He tried to sit up on his bed but somehow, he was being weighted down. He opened his still sleepy eyes and found Rei Ayanami who was, again, snuggling tightly to him trying to catch the warmth his body emanates. Fortunately, she was now wearing a pajama they had bought for her on their mall trip. He nearly had a heart attack Saturday night/Sunday early morning when he awoke to a nude Rei. It didn't help that she looked at him in a sort of sensual way (if that was even possible as her stares looked the same to everyone else).

After talking to her about wearing appropriate clothing, as well as his blood pressure, He gave her the outfit to wear and tried to sleep. It proved to be a bit difficult as the blue haired girl seemingly tried to meld her body to his. After a while, he finally got to close his eyes.

Morning came and it began with, not surprisingly, Misato teasing Shinji until he resembled a ripe tomato. It was worse than when his parents were around but somehow, he had managed to survive.

He carefully removed himself from the albino beauty and watched her bury herself to where he slept. Shinji then started his daily ritual of cooking breakfast and preparing bento.

"Wark!"

"Morning, Pen-Pen. Here is your breakfast." The young boy laid a tray of fish I front of the waterfowl.

The penguin began to gobble up his meal while Shinji continued to cook their meal reminding himself that Rei seems to dislike meat. He set aside some for her before adding meat to his cooking

He was halfway done when he noticed someone coming in to the kitchen. He found the yawning form of Rei.

"Good morning, Rei." He served her the meatless viand and some rice.

"Good morning, Shinji." She said monotonously before eating.

"My, my, what have we here, Shinji?" the boy looked at the kitchen entrance and found Misato observing them.

"Wark!" Pen-Pen greeted his owner.

Shinji smiled and spoke, "Breakfast will be ready soon, Misato-nee." He then returned to his chore.

The older woman sat on the table and watched how her wards interact. A few minutes passed and all three of them are at the table.

Breakfast was finished quickly and Shinji went to take his bath. He took his uniform inside to save some time (as well as being conscious around the blue haired girl). He had just gone out of the showers when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled the purple haired woman.

When Misato opened the door, she found Asuka on the other side. Misato gave a wide smirk to the blushing girl but remained silent.

"Morning, Asuka! What are you doing here?" Inquired Shinji who just finished packing up.

The red head bowed and replied "Um… you see… well… I was in the neighborhood and figured out that maybe we could go to school together."

If Misato was smirking earlier, her mischievous smile now threatens to split her face in half.

"Sure!" was the answer Asuka got from him. "We are going now Misato-nee!"

The young boy waved to his guardian and run with Asuka towards school never noticing the mischief aura emanating from Misato. She entered the apartment and checked her new ward, Rei. She saw the albino wearing the dress she had been told to put on while Shinji was busy fixing himself up.

"Well, since you're primed and ready, let's get you going." The violet haired beauty said. "It is improper if we are late since Dad and Mom asked him a favor."

"Understood, Officer Katsuragi." Said the blue haired girl.

Giggling, Misato corrected the girl, "You can call me Misato-nee like Shinji does."

"Understood, Of- Misato-nee."

"Much better. Now come, we only have a few minutes before it starts." The older woman finished.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

A petite woman with shoulder length hair was walking towards her work. She wore a contented smile on her face as she had done since the first day she had taken on her career. It was not easy but she was proud of what she had achieved.

Maya Ibuki had finally been assigned her own homeroom class at the young age of 24. She was among those few that had reached full teacher status at such a young age. And her first class had been fantastic. There was the ever dependable class representative Horaki, the class sportsman Suzuhara, the school snoop Aida, the fiery martial arts mistress Sohryu and finally, the young master chef Ikari. Yup, her class was full of raw and different talents that it almost a dream class for her.

"Good morning, Ibuki sensei!" a voice greeted, snapping her out of her reverie.

Maya smiled at who it was. "Miss Horaki, early as always."

"We would have a meeting with the other class representatives and club heads later, ma'am." She replied. "With the school festival nearing and all."

"I see. Well, if you need any help, I would be happy to."

"Thank you, Ibuki sensei. For now, we would just first see how much budget the school had given the council and then, we will proceed with the individual class' attractions."

A flash then startled both girls.

"Hnnnn… it seems that the default settings need some minor tweaking." A bespectacled boy said. "The image is a bit blurry."

"Morning, Kensuke." He heard the class rep spoke, "Listen, we would like it if you come to the council meeting later."

Kensuke smiled. " no probs, Hikari. Just you wait, I will top last year's video presentation!"

"I will be looking forward to it, Mister Aida." Their homeroom teacher said.

Then, a student in his usual jersey uniform came running as his usual morning exercise, "Yo, Kensuke! Morning, Ibuki sensei, Hikari."

"Good morning, Mister Suzuhara."

"Yo, Touji!"

"T=Touji kun, w-we have a meeting l-later." Hikari stammered to her long time crush.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me, Hikari. Almost forgot the big event."

The girl just looked down to hide her reddening cheeks.

It was then that Asuka and Shinji came. The young boy panting from the long run.

"Asuka… l-let me… rest for… a while." Shinji wheezed.

The red head just smirked, "Jeez, Shinji. You really need to work out more. You know our club is still accepting members."

"N-no way… I saw… how you train… and it's freaking insane."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING YOU BAKA?!"

Their teacher then decided to intervene, "Good morning Miss Sohryu, Mister Ikari."

"G-good morning, Ibuki Sensei." The two youths said, suddenly conscious that their teacher and friends saw them.

"Don't worry, Ibuki sensei, Shin-man and the red devil are just acting like the usual married couple." chidded the jock.

The otaku then added, "Yeah, they can be so lovey-dovey in the morning."

"We are not like THAT!!!"

"Hey, stop picking on Asuka!" defended the class rep.

This continued until the first bell rang. Yep, Maya Ibuki can't ask for any other job. Her students are just so interesting and fun to be with she feels so fulfilled.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

"Yes, she is here." An old man spoke over the line, "I see."

The person in front of him was silently waiting.

"I did say yes and so I will keep my promise." He spoke to the speaker on the other side of the line, "Of course. Say hi to her for me."

After placing the phone to its rest, he faced the young girl who somehow, reminds him of his old student. He had loved her like a student and was happy with what she had become. More so when she had made another a better person.

"Well, it looks like everything is in order." He informed. "Let's go to where you will be placed."

"Hai." Said a monotonous female voice.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

Homeroom has always been a not so quiet affair in the class of Maya Ibuki. It was a time where one is free to talk about what students found interesting. This day isn't different.

"So what kept you from meeting us, Shinji?" Kensuke began.

Shinji groaned inwardly, _'I knew I forgot something.' _"Errr… _someone_ important came up so, and I kinda got involved."

"You could have ringed us, you know." Touji said. "We waited for an hour just to see you come."

"S-sorry guys, I really forgot since it just got messy yesterday."

"Just inform us if you can't come." The otaku replied, "Anyhow, we expect you to come next week."

"Yeah, we cannot afford you to be not there." The jock added, "We had already been given a slot for the MS tourney."

"Sure." Responded the third stooge, "This time we will win the municipals!"

"Attaboy, Shin-man!"

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"So, what's up with earlier?"

"Huh?" was the response she got.

"C'mon Asuka, I saw you earlier coming to school together with Shinji." Said Hikari.

The young red head flushed lightly before covering up, "Is it a crime if Shinji and I came together?"

Hikari just giggled at what she heard, "No need to be defensive, Asuka. It's just that you live farther away to Shinji's that seeing you with him looked so… as I quote, 'lovey-dovey'."

"Oh, great. You too." Asuka exasperated. She is still undecided if what she feels for the young boy was love of a friend or more. "I already told you, it's not like that." _'Yet.'_

The class rep just rolled her eyes as it was obvious to her what the fiery girl feels. "Anyhow, you still on for the battle?"

"Hell yeah! Our team will win the Municipals and kick some Mobile Suit ass!" assured Asuka to her partner.

"Mana told me the teams this year is more tougher so we need to strategize." Hikari informed.

"Okay, my house tonight."

The class rep brought out her phone and messaged their third member about the plan.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

About halfway through the period, the door slid opened.

"Director Fuyutsuki?"

"I am sorry to disturb you, Ibuki sensei."

Rise. Bow. Sit" commanded Hikari.

After making sure that the whole class has their attention to him, he finally spoke.

"This will just be quick." He assured the students, "We just received a transfer student and I hope that she be welcomed."

Whispers are heard as to who could be the new addition to their roster.

"You can come in now." Said the old professor.

The new student entered the class and stood in front of them beside Director Fuyutsuki.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." Ibuki sensei spoke.

"My name is Rei Ayanami."

The school day is just starting to get interesting.

To Be Continued

Angel Assassin Mission 4: School daze, first phase

Mission complete

**HURRAY!!!**

**Another uploaded chapter done!!! Whew, I guess i owe an apology to my supporters since i had not uploaded sooner.**

**Well, the story is progressing now and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you noticed, I am trying to do a character buildup on all characters in the series. its a bit hard but i think doing this makes the story more interesting as i can show different characters in every chapter while still focusing on the main love team. As i always think, good stories need a good supporting cast.**

**I am still looking out for someone to beta my work so i hope someone would put a foot forward and accept.**

**I had maade a draft of the Angel Assassin Doujin i am planning and you can pm me if you want a preview of the said image.**

**Thanks to gunman by the way since he accepted my offer to use his fanfic, 'Shinji meets Allura' as a base of my upcoming one. It has now a working title of '_Lion Force Voltron: Shinji of the Lions_'. While it would happen in the Voltron universe, It would be uploaded here in the Evangelion world. I would upload a chapter and see if how you would like it. It would be in a bit uof AU Voltron since if i have to spoil, there wont be an Earth on this story not will there be a Galaxy Alliance. I hope you will like how i would plot the story on how Shinji will become the sole pilot of the 5 lions.  
**

**It may be slow in the first chapters but i do hope you will all show the same support as you gave on this one.**

**Well, thats all the rants i can give out for now. no omakes since i dunno how to make one.**

**until the next chapter guys!**

**Jay Haru Takamiya**

**Order of the winged Sword of Light**


	5. School daze, second phase

Angel Assassin mission 5: School daze, second phase

Mission start

- 3 -

- 2 -

- 1 -

"My name is Rei Ayanami."

Oh, how Shinji wanted to just become invisible at the moment. Not only is his 'spouse' in the class, but now, the girl will become his classmate as well. If taking the experience from the last few days he was together with her, he predicts that before the day is over, the whole school would know of the 'Shinji-Rei Affair'.

A few desks behind, a fiery haired beauty sat unbelieving. 'Wondergirl', as she called the girl who had not only stolen her childhood friend's kiss but also had shared a bed with him (technically speaking since nothing did happen), will from now onwards will become a permanent fixture in class as well.

Shinji then noticed that the blue haired albino had been staring intently at him. He

"Well then Miss Ayanami, since you are new here, I would assign you a school partner for the whole week." Maya sensei spoke, "It is so that you can easily orient yourself with the school as well as meet more of your schoolmates."

Rei shifted her eyes from the timid boy to her teacher and replied coolly, "That is acceptable, Ibuki sensei."

"Please take your seat first, Miss Ayanami. You can take the empty chair beside Mister Ikari." The petite professor said. "Mister Shinji Ikari, please raise your hand."

"That would be unnecessary, Ibuki sensei." Rei answered as she strode towards the empty chair beside the boy, "I know where Shinji sits."

That speech caused some whisperings from the class. First off, the new student emitted an eerie aura. It was sort of like, an unexplainable creepiness. Not helping was the fact that she spoke at a cold and somewhat emotionless voice as well as having a poker face.

Second are her unusual characteristics. The girl wore an unnatural blue hair color that leaves one to wonder if it's either natural or she had dyed it that way if it was possible to do that on her shade. Her pale skin evoked an unearthly tone to her. It was like she had shunned the sun for so long that her skin had no trace of melanin. But it was her eyes that most people notice. She had red eyes that seemed to bore into your soul when you gaze at them. It was, as the school would depict as, 'Exotic Beauty'.

The next was that she called Shinji by his first name. While most people call him Ikari kun or Shinji san and a few refer to him as Shinji kun, only his closest friends, namely, the other two stooges and the half German beauty had been on a first name basis without the honorifics. For Rei to identify him with the same level of intimacy was surprising to say the least.

Last is the statement she made. She knew Shinji and yet, no one seemed to recognize her except maybe the timid boy and Asuka. The said girl was currently biting her lower lips as she tried to calm herself. When Ibuki sensei had proposed that Wondergirl sit beside Shinji, she almost roared her indignation.

"I would take my leave now." Director Fuyutsuki finally announced, "There is still the matter of the budget for the festival that I had to check."

The class rep again commanded the class to give respect to the old professor and the earlier buzz had again resumed. All of them speculating who Ayanami is and what's her relation to the timid boy. However, it was finally interrupted when their homeroom teacher decided that it was time to choose the enigmatic Rei's school partner.

"Please get the 'box', Miss Horaki." Said the mousy haired teacher.

The freckled class rep presented the box containing the names of each of the students in class. Most of the class held their breath as Maya picked the exotic girl's partner. Finally ending the suspense, she spoke.

"I guess it's true that when it rains, it pours" She mumbled to herself. "Miss Ayanami's school partner for the whole week is Mr. Shinji Ikari."

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

Walking to the corridors has never been so strenuous for a certain cerulean eyed boy. It seems that he was attracting attention more than the usual. No, scratch that. It was because of who he was with at the moment that was causing those who cross by them to gawk.

Homeroom has just ended earlier and the class is now going to their respective lockers to get their books for the next subjects. As soon as Ibuki sensei left the classroom, Rei approached Shinji and (much to Asuka's chagrin) quickly latched into his arms. Of course, this intimate display had started a new wave of speculations and rumors. They walked out of the class with the crimson eyed beauty still attached to Shinji.

Trailing behind them are four pairs of eyes. Three are trying to sort out what was the new girl's relation to their classmate while the other was shooting death-ray grade glares to the couple ahead of her enough to make the devil himself run back to hell and repent for all his sins.

Shinji checked the paper the albino had given him and located her locker. "Um… our next subject will be math so you will need this book." He handed Rei the volume he found inside and told her to remember the combination.

"Thank you, Shinji."

BANG!!!

Shinji jumped a couple of feet in response to the loud noise that had come near him. Both he and Rei looked at the cause and came face to face with Asuka. It seemed that the irate red head had closed her locker more than necessary. Indeed, her locker door had bent a little due to the strength she had exerted to shut it.

The blue eyed German gave Shinji one angry look, snorted and held her nose high as she stomped away. He just sweatdropped at the childish way his friend was acting. Never did he realize that the female had been jealous of Rei (not that Asuka would admit it though).

Shinji heaved a sigh and turned to the blue haired girl beside him saying "Well, we better go to the math class. You might want to make a good impression on your first day."

"That would be wise, Shinji." The albino girl said before once again attaching herself to his arm.

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"Very good, Miss Ayanami." Their third subject science teacher exclaimed. The same remark was already voiced by two of their teachers in Math and Japanese subjects respectively. Indeed, the new girl made an impact in the brains department. Not only did she easily ace the surprise quiz courtesy of their sadistic math professor, she had also made a sweeping in the calligraphy exercises. And now, she had just finished answering a very difficult question in the said Science class.

The bell rang signaling the start of their lunch break. Students quickly gathered up their things and went to their usual groupings. Kensuke and Touji quickly cornered one Shinji Ikari before he had a chance to escape or for a certain blue haired girl to get near and hog his attention.

"So Shin-man, care to explain to us what's happening here?" The jock inquired. "Looks like the newbie has the hots for you."

"I am guessing she is the reason our buddy here dissed us last Saturday, Touji." Kensuke added. "Would you and your 'girlfriend' care to give me an exclusive?" and from out of nowhere, the otaku made his digital camera appear.

The brown haired boy felt himself shrink at the questions thrown at him by his friends. It was not really that he wanted this to keep it a secret to them but, he did not expect that Rei will be coming in their school. To make it worse, it seems like he keeps ending up together with her.

"Guys…" He tried to speak. "Can we talk about this on the rooftop?"

The two stooges looked at each other before affirming with Shinji. It was then that Rei made her presence known to the three stooges.

More precisely, it was her growling stomach that did the introductions.

"Um, why don't you join us for lunch, Rei." Shinji smiled shyly.

"That's acceptable, Shinji." Said the girl coolly. "It was some time since I had nourishment."

"O-kay, that is a bit creepy." Responded Touji.

Kensuke was freaked out as well saying, "Yeah, she seems to not speak using contractions."

"Is there a problem in the way I vocalize myself?" spoke the girl as she gave the two guys her usual emotionless stare.

"Erm… no."

++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++

"And now she is our classmate." Shinji had just finished reiterating the events from Saturday.

Of the four students at the rooftop, two had their jaws dropping on the floor while the only girl of the bunch was in a bit of space from them silently eating a salad that the jock and the otaku bought as a peace offering.

"You're not pulling our legs, right?" said Kensuke whose glasses are fogged over with the knowledge of a scoop.

"Oi Kensuke, I don't think Shinji would like this matter to be public knowledge." Touji elbowed his friend knowing what was running on his mind. "Though, it is indeed unbelievable."

The timid boy looked at his friends seriously before speaking, "I hope both of you can keep this a secret for now."

"Of course, Shinji." Beamed the military nut. "Maybe I can snoop around my sensei's office if they heard of someone missing."

"Thanks, Kensuke."

"Any guesses on who she is?" the basketball player asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Rei then joined them by sitting near Shinji and leaning her head on the young boy's shoulder. This gave the other boys opportunity to tease their blushing friend.

"Aww, isn't it the sweetest thing." Snickered the jock.

Kensuke added, "Yeah, who knew Shin-man to be such a girl magnet."

"C'mon, guys…" Shinji stammered as he turned into different shades of the red spectrum.

It was then that the school bell rang. All of then started down the stairs and went to their respective classes

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

The rest of the class's day went on as normal except for the fact that they now have a new classmate who has an exotic look and a seemingly high intelligence.

It was now the end of the school day. Shinji and Rei are walking towards their apartment. Once again, the crimson eyed girl had entwined her hand into the brown haired boy. By reflex, Shinji had unknowingly tightened his hand around the young girl.

"Would you like to go to the park again, Rei?" Shinji asked.

Rei blushed her pale pink and answered, "That would be acceptable."

And so, both teens again went in to the small park. Again, they rested on the swings in comfortable silence watching the sun set in the horizons. After a while, they decided that it was time to go home and prepare for dinner. They went to the grocery to buy some extra supplies.

"You can go inside ahead of me, Shinji." The blue haired girl suddenly started.

"Is there a problem?" inquired the boy. Rei shook her head in the negative. "Well, don't take long okay."

After seeing Shinji inside the store, she spoke. "Show yourself."

A voice then spoke to her from the dark. "So, you are alive after all."

"Who are you?"

"The question is _who you are_."

"I am Rei Ayanami."

The voice laughed as if it heard a funny joke. "Is that what you are calling yourself right now?"

Rei just stood there in silence. Alert for any sudden moves that the stranger might do.

"It would be wise if you leave me and my husband alone." She finally spoke.

"Very well." The voice said. "We will meet again." And then, the presence left.

It was then that Shinji came out of the store with some grocery items.

"Ready to go home, Rei?"

"That would be acceptable, Shinji." Said the girl as she linked hands with him.

She had failed to notice the worrying look shown in the boy's eyes.

To Be Continued

Angel Assassin Mission 4: School daze, second phase

Mission complete

**Hello again!**

**Sorry if this chapter took too long to make. I was having some problems with my work and I had to sort it out. Also, I'm afraid thatr my beta reader has totally gone AWOL so if you think my grammar is a big problem, i hope you can forgive and just enjoy the story.**

**Well, the story is picking up pace now. Did Rei really forget her past or is this some ploy on her mission. Does Shinji suspect something about Rei? Will Gendo appear again?**

**Anyways, I have decided to make another story for the EVA fandom and i hope that all of those who enjoyed this one will support the new one as well. It is entitled 'Shinji of the Lions' and its a crossover alterstory to gunmans work 'Shinji Meets Allura'. I would as well try to update it in about 2 weeks or so so please support it if you wanted and liked the story. If you support it like this fic, then rest assured that it will be updated and finished.**

**hmmmm.... thanks to all the reviews that you gave me especially gunman and Heroes of love. they had given a good review on my story (based on content and not just saying this chapter is good.) I like my reviews better if someone gives me pointers on how to improve my writing skills.**

**Again, I am looking for a betareader. please join me in my cause :D**

**Til my next rant and chapter!**

**Jay Haru Takamiya**

**Order of the Winged Sword of Light**


	6. Childhood Promises

Angel Assassin mission 6: Childhood Promises

Mission start

- 3 -

- 2 -

- 1 -

Gendo looked grave.

In his front is the file report of his top spy agent, Ryouji Kaji. He looked at it and studied everything written just to be sure that what he is seeing is real. He finally let out a tired and heavy breath.

"It seems that the council has already put their scenario in motion." He said to his agent.

The unshaven man in front of him nodded his head in agreement. "It was really by chance that I had stumbled upon them but, what I don't get is what is this 'Instrumentality' and 'Third impact' they keep on discussing."

"Do you believe in God, Kaji?" asked the stoic man. Kaji was a smart and ingenious man and that was the reason he was Gendo's right hand man on 'covert ops'. Still, this was beyond what any human can accept in his logical human existence.

Kaji blinked once before answering, "I'm Shinto sir."

"What do you know about the Dead Sea Scrolls and the Nag Hammadi Library?" Gendo continued.

Now, this really peaked the man's curiosity. His commander has mentioned something that most people won't associate the man for.

"Well, the so called 'Dead Sea Scrolls' are a collection of scrolls that is actually the Old Testament bible. It is complete except for the book of Esther. The 'Nag Hammadi Library' on the other hand, is a collection of codices said to be non canonical to the bible." He finally answered.

Gendo then gave him a small ratty notebook before replying, "That was what the world had been told. But the truth is much more different than that."

Kaji took the book and began to read what only a handful had known.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

It was Friday once again and the students of Tokyo-3 Municipal Junior High School are currently having their lunch break. A group of students comprising of three boys and three girls are currently having their repast on the school's rooftop.

"Here's your lunch, Rei." Shinji handed a small bento to a blue haired girl. "It's grilled tofu with teriyaki sauce and some coleslaw for side dish."

Rei looked at the cerulean eyed boy and gave him a small, almost indiscernible smile before whispering, "Thank you, Shinji."

The young boy blushed at this. His thoughts always freeze when he sees that miniscule smile of hers. She only responds like that to him. To most people, she would just answer in her usual monotone and always straight to the point and they had found it a bit unnerving. It was that reason that earned her the title 'Ice Queen' in her class.

She was not concerned of what others think of her but Shinji was worried. He was unhappy that just because Rei cannot interact like a normal person that they should shun her like so. It was like the time Asuka first came to Tokyo-3.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

_A young Shinji Ikari was seen together with his parents. They stood waiting in the airport to receive NERV Institute's new scientist as well as her daughter. They had been there for about twenty minutes before they saw two figures approaching them. The taller woman has blond hair and soft features while the little girl that accompanied her has red hair and wears a frown in her face._

"_Miss Sohryu, I presume?" Yui Ikari held her hand, "I am Yui Ikari from NERV Institute and this is my husband, Gendo and my child, Shinji. We have an adopted daughter but she is in school at the moment"_

_Kyoko took her hand and shook it, introducing herself. "And this is my only daughter, Asuka Langley Sohryu."_

"_Well, why don't we go then?" Gendo said, "I bet you are hungry after that long trip."_

_They went to eat at a nearby restaurant before they accompanied the new arrivals to their apartment. It turned out that the Sohryu residence is just beside the Ikari's. Throughout the day, though, Shinji had thought that Asuka looked a bit sad and resolved that tomorrow, he would approach her._

_Tomorrow was a school day so he went to school and was surprised when Asuka was introduced in his class. She was again wearing the scowl he had seen yesterday. She was given a seat beside him so he took the chance to introduce himself._

"_H-hey, Asuka." Shinji greeted with a shy smile, "Remember me from yesterday? I'm Shinji Ikari."_

_Asuka just gave him a glare and looked back to their teacher. Really, she didn't want anyone to talk to her, especially this wimpy looking boy. It was bad enough that her mother had forgotten to give her a bento or even money for lunch._

_Time slowly flew by and finally, the bell just rang signaling the school lunch break. Asuka was left alone in the classroom trying to ignore the grumbling of her stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise when someone placed on her desk a small bread bun. She raised her head and found kind blue eyes smiling at her._

_Anger welled up inside her as she thought that the kind gesture by Shinji was an act of pity. She grabbed the bun, squeezed it hard and then chucked it on the boy's face shouting "Are you deaf?! I said get away from me!!!"_

_Asuka ran outside leaving a dumbfounded Shinji in the classroom._

_++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++_

_After that, Shinji let Asuka alone for a while. Although he usually kept to himself, he somehow felt the need to be friends with the fiery little girl who, like him, seems to have busy parents._

_Two weeks has passed and it seems that nothing has progressed. Asuka has never tried to make friends with anyone in school and always wears her frown whenever someone approaches her. Some of the school bullies would try to pick fight with what they saw as a cocky brat._

"_Heh, serves you right little girl!" A tall boy said to a downed Asuka._

_Asuka was beaten and bruised. She could have taken the bully if she isn't outnumbered three to one. "You coward." She breathed heavily._

"_Looks like she wants more punishment." Another bully said. He has a lanky appearance._

_The third bully was a short and stout boy who added, "Well, let's give her what she wants!"_

_It was then that someone came between them._

"_L-leave Asuka alone, you j-jerks!"_

_The 3 bullies looked at the scrawny boy before laughing their heads off. "Oh look, here comes the knight in shining armor." The tall guy said between his laughter._

_Shinji was shaking in fear but he put on a brave face and stood his ground._

"_Move over squirt or you'll also get it." Threatened the tall boy who seemed like the trio's leader._

"_N-no!" a scared but nevertheless defiant Shinji declared._

"_Get away, Shinji!" Asuka groaned. "You'll only get hurt."_

_A small smile crept upon the boy's face as he heard his name. Whatever happens, it would be worth it since he had heard what he wanted from his 'friend'._

_++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++_

_Shinji woke up feeling every part of his body throbbing in pain. He had courageously tried to help Asuka but ended up being beaten up himself. He found himself being carried by Asuka on her back._

"_Oh, you're awake now, baka!" The red haired girl said._

"_W-what happened?"_

_The young girl just looked at him quizzically. "You don't remember?"_

_++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++_

_Both young kids had reached their apartment complex, Asuka sporting some bruises while Shinji got a bleeding nose. As the fiery girl tried to open the door, she found out that it was locked. Worse is that, her mom forgot to place the key on its hiding place for Asuka. She clenched her fist trying so hard not to cry in front of Shinji so as to not appear weak but a lone tear escaped from her. Shinji noticed this and held her hand tightly. He then dragged her into his house._

"_Misato-nee!!!" he shouted._

_A grumble was heard as a purple haired teenager walked out of her room. "Darn it, Shi-" Misato stopped as she saw the state her adopted little brother was in._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The young boy cowered as his big sister roared at him._

"_Um…" He started but was cut off by the red haired girl. "Shinji and I fought off some bullies."_

_Misato just raised an eyebrow at her and responded, "O-kay… Both of you clean up and ill dress those wounds. Go, NOW!"_

_++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++_

"_Geez, your sister sure is bossy." Asuka complained. They had just cleaned up and got their wounds treated. Shinji looked at her while stirring up some simple miso soup for the both of them._

"_Misato-nee is just concerned, that's all."_

"_Whatever." Their conversation stalled as she was presented by a hot meal and both ate in silence._

_After a while, Shinji has noticed that Asuka was shaking. "I… I miss mama…" She then burst into crying._

_++++++++++ ~~~Angel Assassin~~~ ++++++++++_

_The next day, the whole class was surprised to see Shinji and Asuka going to school together. Nobody knew that yesterday night; Shinji's parents had a talk with Kyoko on Asuka. It was revealed that she had some hard time dealing with her cheating husband and after the divorce, ended up in a depression._

_Gendo advised her to take some counseling while they looked after her daughter for the time being. She had readily agreed as she really loved her daughter and would do everything to make her happy. It would take a very long six months rehabilitation to return to her old self but it will be worth it._

_It was the time when Shinji and Asuka got very close to each other. They always go to school together, eat lunch together, play games together and even bathe and sleep on bed together. Asuka never really changed her attitude but with Shinji, it had somehow softened. She had gotten other friends along the way like Hikari Horaki and Mana Kirishima but Shinji would always be her closest friend._

_For Shinji, he was so happy that he became friends with Asuka and at the same time, happy that she had opened up._

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

Shinji sighed at this. He wished that somehow, he can repeat what he did for his childhood friend to Rei.

He walked towards the other 2 stooges who had been snickering and promptly begun to tease him red. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of blue eyes had been glaring daggers at _her_ Shinji.

Asuka was eating her lunch together with Hikari. The class rep seems to be a bit annoyed at her friend who kept mumbling things like, "Practically engaged", "Stupid Wondergirl", "Baka Shinji" and "My first kiss".

"You should be confessing to him and not to me, you know." Hikari complained to the red haired beauty.

"What!?" Asuka said dumbfounded. "What should I confess to that baka?"

Hikari just looked blankly at her. Really, Asuka was usually the assertive type of a girl but when it comes to her feelings to a certain brown haired boy, all of that seems to vanish. She had failed to notice that she had the same dilemma with a certain jock that currently holds an otaku in a headlock.

Asuka quietly returned to eating her bento but kept her eyes glued on Shinji. She was then reminded of something that happened in the past.

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

_It was more than a year after Shinji and Asuka had become friends and, as always, they are together in an annual spring festival. Asuka is wearing her new red silk kimono purchased by her mom ("Nothing is expensive for my beautiful daughter!") while Shinji opted for a shirt, a jacket and a baggy six pocket shorts earning him a tease from his sister ("Awww, wittle Shinji-kun is going for a hawt date!")._

_The venue is quite packed with people so they were holding hands while they checked out the festival booths. The young girl was trying to suppress the blush on her cheeks but is miserably failing and yet, the brown haired boy had not noticed._

_Asuka tugged her 'date' before speaking, "Hey, let's get something to eat."_

"_Sure, what do you want?" Shinji asked, "My treat!"_

"_It better be!" She cockily said but inside, she was blushing like mad. "I think I'll try some yakisoba or udon and some takoyaki."_

_They went to the food stalls and ate with much gusto. After that, they went on to play some of the games. In one of the games, one of the prizes caught Asuka's attention. It was a beautiful pair of red crystal like hair pony clips. Shinji has noticed this and after 4 tries, he had won the said item._

"_You didn't have to do that you know." The red haired beauty blushed as she accepted the clips._

_Shinji just gave her a small and shy smile before saying "But I think it will look good on you."_

"_B-baka!"_

_It was then that the night's highlight, the fireworks display had began. The sky was lightened up by multicolored display of lights of varying designs and sizes. It was like the sky was blooming with fiery flowers._

"_Whaa, that's so cool!" Shinji said, admiring the show. He then heard his companion mumble something out of earshot "I beg your pardon?"_

_Asuka's eyes widened, she had not noticed that she had spoken what she was thinking. "J-just say yes, baka!" she quickly stated while turning ten different shades of red._

"_Uh… okay…"_

_The lights display lasted for another 20 minutes and Shinji decided that it was time for them to head back home. Asuka though, had a different thing on her mind._

'This is it_.' Asuka thought to herself. '_It's now or never._'_

_She then slowly approached Shinji's cheeks while trying not to get so embarrassed so she closed her eyes. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?), Shinji turned her head at the same exact moment that She neared herself._

"_Hey Asuka, I think we shou-" Shinji stopped as he felt something soft and warm colliding with his lips._

_The red haired girl's eyes shot open instantly as she realized that she was kissing the blue eyed boy on his lips. Both of them quickly separated and began a contest of who can be redder than the other._

"_Um…" Asuka fidgeted, "I… maybe we should get going now…"_

"_Erm… Sure…"_

_The walk home was quiet as both children are quite self-conscious to what had happened earlier. Asuka glanced sideways into Shinji who was still had a tinge of color on his cheek. They said their goodnights as they reached their doors and as Asuka went to bed, one thought filled her mind that would give her dreams for years to come._

"_Would you marry me when we grow up, Shinji?"_

----------========== ooO Angel Assassin Ooo ==========----------

"I see…" Adam said in his cold voice. "Thank you for the information."

His red eyes stared at the now dead phone that had brought him the information he wanted to hear.

'I have finally found you, Lilith.'

To Be Continued

Angel Assassin Mission 6: Childhood Promises

Mission complete

**JAY HARU'S RANT PAGE**

**Heya folks! Sorry if it took such a long time for me to upload a new chapter. I had to redo the chapter twice (even though both are almost finished) since i wanted the story to move on a particular direction. While this chapter is mostly just a filler, I hope this will give you some idea on how deep the relationship between the childhood friends goes. I repeat that this is a ShinjixRei story but a little Asuka moment doesn't hurt. Well, after this one I will be writing chapter 3 of Shinji of the Lions and then upload a new story entitles Tenshi Sentai EVARangers. I hope you will still give me your support!**

**Until the next rant! :D**

**Jay Haru Takamiya**

**Order of the Winged Sword of Light**


End file.
